Goodbyes and farewells
by Midnightapril
Summary: Temari has leukemia and has only a few days left to live...What would Shikamaru do if he finds out...Read and Review...


Yay my second fanfic…it's one-shot about Shikatema

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

It was a nice peaceful day in Konoha as a young teen walked towards a grassy hill; the teen lied on his back and began thinking about the past. He had lots of experience about his past but only one memory remained on his head and that memory was Temari. The bitter memory of Temari dying on his shoulder was the most painful memory of his life but maybe it also made him feel at ease. "Shikamaru, you're at it again, you know." A voice said at the back of Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned around to see who it was and he saw a group of boys standing at the back of him. The boys were Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Shino." Shikamaru you shouldn't let the past be your weakness." Neji said with passion.

" I admit that Temari is one of a kind, but ever since you met her she became your weakness, Shikamaru." Shino said tapping Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru admitted that Temari was his weakness but that's because he loved her, she was his first love and will be the last. "Shikamaru it's been two years and you still can't let her go." Naruto said while petting Akamaru. "We must live youthfully, and we are only young once." Lee said giving Shikamaru a thumbs-up. "It's never too late to let her go, Shikamaru." Kiba said taking Akamaru from Naruto. Shikamaru knew if Temari was here he would be happy for a while but since she died, he too didn't want to let go of Temari. He remembered everything clearly, from the day they met till the day they have to seperat ways.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A couple walked through the busy streets of Konoha. A sand jounin and leaf chunnin made their way to the hills of Konoha. Shikamaru and Temari walked to the top of the usual hill Shikamaru usually sat. Shikamaru laid down on the soft wet grass leaving Temari standing looking down at Konoha's busy streets." Hey Nara, why do you like to come to this hill often?" Temari said eyeing him at the corner of her eyes. "Well, it's the only place where I can watch the clouds." Shikamaru said smirking "Why do you get tired coming up here every now and then" Shikamaru added. "No, it's just because I wanted my last days on earth memorable." Temari mumbled to herself, she spoke so low that Shikamaru didn't even hear. The noise of the busy market got louder. The sun of Konoha was already setting and the lights of the busy market went on. "I'm going to the beach to get some fresh air." Temari said walking away from Shikamaru and also avoiding eye contact with him. It's nearly been a year since I had this leukemia with me and now the doctor said it's only days before I die. Temari thought walking through the wet sand of the beach. She thought about what will things happen if she died already. She found a huge rock and thougt that it would be the perfect place to watch the sun set. She took of her sandals and carefully place her fan at the wet sand. She jumped at the rock and the sat. Shikamaru watcherock and her sitting at the rock and decided to join her. He also jumped at the rock and carefully sat near her." I know you have a leukemia, Temari." Shikamaru said watching the sun go down. "And I also Know you're about to die soon." Shikamaru added. Temari for the first time was speechless but she managed to find the words and said "Who told you?" "Your brothers, they sent a hawk here to Konoha before you arrived here, Temari." Shikamaru said looking at Temari. Temari laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and closed her eyes. " I just don't want to hurt you, Shikamaru and that's because I love you." Temari said holding tight at the letter she's supposed to give Shikamaru but she didn't have the courage to. Shikamaru placed his hands on top of Temari's hand and placed his fingers between them. As he placed his finger through hers he found a note but didn't mind them. "I love you too, Temari." Shikamaru said eyeing her at the corner of his eyes. Temari could feel the waves come up to her toes and felt the salted air blew. She could hear the waves calling to her as she waited for her time to come. " Sayonara, Shikamaru" was Temari's last words, she felt a tear ran down to her cheeks. A soft breeze blew and took her soul away from Shikamaru. "This is the end of the road for you, Temari." Shikamaru said holding the crumpled paper in his hands. He lifted the paper to his lap and carefully opened it. He noticed the handwriting and after reading the paper he slowly folded it back and placed it in his pockets, He carried Temari on and made his way to the Hokage's office where her brothers are waiting for her._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Shikamaru once more opened the letter not bothering to watch if his friends are watching or not. The letter itself read:

Dear Shikamaru,

I am thanking you for making my last days on earth happy; I apologize if I insulted you in the past. I'm going to tell you in this letter that I have leukemia and the doctor said that I'm not going to live for a long time anymore. I finished this letter today in the morning and I was planning to give it to you afterward but I didn't find the courage to. I always wanted to tell you this but I couldn't find the words. I love you and I always will. You were my first and going to be my last love, Shikamaru.

I will always watch over you, I hope one day we'll meet each other again until further more.

I know I caused lots of troubles in the past by getting to know each other and I would like to apologize for any or all complications. You touched my heart when you protected me that day. I knew I never wanted to let you go ever since and then, up until now, even though we're apart I am thinking of you.

…My heart, I have given a piece of it to you, and you had given one to me as well. But right now I want you to think of that piece as if it was a rope, where you're _climbing to the top or falling would be the result of my actions._ _Right now I'm holding on your piece, the rope of life. I want to climb to the top but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. That's why I want you to do the same, and climb to the top. Hold on tight - and don't fall..._

I said it several times before, and now I'll say it again...  
I love you, and hopefully you can love me back the same way I do.

_Yours truly,_

_Temari_

Shikamaru closed the letter and placed it gently on his pocket. He stood up and started to walk away while thinking of Temari, the most painful memory. He knew Temari was watching over him right now and she wanted him to move on with his life.


End file.
